Germans From The Future (John's Only Hope)
by TiredBeerWriter
Summary: John is being hunted by a gang of phony police men and phony mexican soldiers. After he believes that all hope is gone a few strangers appear and help him, so the hunters become the hunted! Join this group on their journey from Beecher's Hope down to Fort Mercer. A thrilling hunt is going to expect you when you read this!


Red Dead Redemption - John's only hope, Germans from the Future

John Marston was riding his horse back to his ranch at Beecher's Hope to see his wife and his son. He was running from a gang of corrupt Policemen that had teamed up with a few mexican soldiers.

"ABIGAIL! ABIGAIIIL!" John shouted towards the house when he arrived at the ranch.

"John, what is it?" asked Abigail as she came out of the house together with Jack.

"They are after us! They want to kill us all, these basterds! We have to pack our things and leave!" said John.

"How shall we leave here John? We only have one horse and that is yours!" said Abigail in a desperate voice.

Just as John was desperately thinking of a way to escape somewhere else a loud sound of motors appeared houling towards the three. John was scared as suddenly two cars appeared driving on the ranch. It was a black Dodge Charger with German license plates and a Daihatsu Feroza also with German license plate.

"What the hell is this?" said John.

Then, 2 men stood out of the Dodge Charger, both wearing russian blue camouflage pants and black tanktops as well as AK47s on their backs, also a man stepped out of the Daihatsu, also in blue camo pants, but with a white T-Shirt and a AK47 on the back.

"Hello John Marston!" they said.

John pulled his gun and pointed towards the three men.

"You are here to get me and my familiy, right!?" John said.

"No John, we are not!" they said. "We are 3 time travellers from Allensbach in Germany, we come from the year 2013 and we are here to help you and your family. I am Benjamin." said the bigger one of the three with short hair, "that is Chris" as he pointed to the smaller guy who also came out of the Dodge Charger, " and that is Stefan" as he pointed to the one who came out of the Daihatsu Feroza.

"And how can you help us?" John asked.

"We know that the gang who is hunting you has no connection to the actual police nor the actual Mexican military, "said Chris and he continued "they are people who where rejected from either the police or the mexican military but they still dress as if they were part of them, if we can kill all of those in the gang you should be safe and will not have to leave your beautiful ranch!"

"And what is the price? You are not doing this for free, are you?" asked John.

"Well, since we really like you, we are doing this for free, by the way, we all wanted to see the wild west so this is like an adventure vacation!" said Chris.

So John Marston and the three germans got into the black Dodge Charger and speeded over to blackwater. The Daihatsu was left at the ranch. Driving into Blackwater they notice how empty the streets looked and nowhere was anyone so they parked the Dodge at the train station and noticed that the train had just stopped at the train station.

"Let's ask the Trainmaster if he saw anyone of the police mexican gang!" said Stefan and so they went to the train to aks the Trainmaster, but the trainmaster was dead and his head was cut off and everywhere was blood, also the entire people who were aboard the train were brutally murdered.

"My God!" said John, "this can only be the gruesome work of the Police Mexican Soldier Gang!"  
"They will pay for this massacre!" said Benjamin as he took his AK47 and loaded it, the other Germans also loaded their AKs and John pulled his revolver.

"Showtime!" said John as the four quickly ran into the town breaking every window of every shop and broke every door down to find the Police Mexican Soldier Gang. After many minutes they still hadn't found then and a unknown stranger came running to the four.

"HEY YOU! WAIIIIIIIIT! STOP BREAKING THE WINDOWS! THE MEXICAN SOLDIER POLICE GANG AREN'T HERE ANYMORE!" the stranger yelled.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Stefan.

"YES!" said the stranger!

"Well, where are they?" asked John.

"They went down to Fort Mercer!" said the stranger.

"Oh no!...Then...they...will...come past the MacFarlane Ranch! We must stop them!" said John.

"QUICK! Get into the Dodge Charger!" yelled Benjamin.

So they all ran back to the train station and got into the Dodge and Benajamin put his foot on the accelarator to speed down towrads to MacFarlanes Ranch. After about 20 minuted they reached MacFarlanes Ranch as the sun was going down and setting the sky into a red orange blue theme. There were dead horses scattered around the ranch.

"Oh no. I hope they didn't kill anyone of the residents." said Stefan as they saw Bonnie MacFarlane laying bleeding besides some horses on the main path.

"BONNIIIEE!" yelled John as he got out of the car and ran towards her.

"J...Jo...Johhhhn!" said the dying Bonnie, "they killed my father and they killed all the cows and horses."

"Bonnie, I will find them and I will kill them for all they did to you. I have help from the germans, we will get redemption. Now...Rest in Peace Bonnie!" said John and then he got back into the car.

Driving past Armadillo they saw that Armadillo was just the town it ever was. Had the evil gang not come past here yet? Benjamin stopped the Dodge Charger beside a cowboy and let down the window.

"Hello sir! Has the Police Mexican Soldier Gang come past here?" asked Benjamin.

"Yes they have, we fired back at them and then they fleed towards Fort Mercer! Why do you want to know?" said the cowboy.

"Thank you sir, we want to know because we are hunting them for what they did and we need to kill them." said Benjamin.

"Oh okay! Can I join you? My name is Earl." asked the cowboy.

"Yes! Jump in!" said Benjamin and Earl the cowboy from Armadillo got into the Dodge Charger. Earl wondered why this car looked so different from all the other horse carrigeaes and then they all told him the story that they were germans from the year 2013 and that they were from the small village of Allensbach.

Arriving at Fort Mercer they already saw the Police Mexican Soldier Gang patrolling inside the Fort.

"LET'S GOOOOO!" shouted Benjamin and drove the Dodge through the main door knocking over 5 Mexican soldiers and killing them. They all got out of the car and John shot a policemen with his gun and it was a headshot. Earl got out his Revolver and shot two other policeman that were standing on top of a roof. The Germans got their AKs out and fired rounds into the buildings to kill the people who where hiding behind the walls. The AKs were so powerfull that they could shoot through the walls. Then when all were killed in the front of the fort they went to the back part and there was the mega boss of the Police Mexican Soldier Gang along with 4 policemen standing besides him. John killed 2 policemen and Earl killed the other two. The Germans fired many rounds at the Mega Boss who was over 7 feet 5 inches tall and looked like a mixture of a Native American and a Mexican Drug Dealer. The bullets didn't effect him and so he grabbed the germans and threw them back to the front part of the Fort. John pulled out his lasso and wrapped it around the bosses throwt and pulled him down to the floor. Earl and John fired headshots into the boss but he stood back up. Then the Germans had climbed ontop of the big roof and fired their AKs back at the boss only aiming for the head. The bullets crashed through his head and FINALLY the mega boss fell down to the ground.

"YES WE DID IT!" said John happily.

The Germans climbed back down and went to John.

"John, now you can go back to your family and no one of you will have to be afraid of these monsters anymore!" said Chris.

"Thank you Germans!" said John.

"Now we will have to go back to our time." said the Germans and they got into the Dodge and drove away.

John called his horse and rode back to Beecher's Hope to his family. He took Earl the cowboy with him and he became one of John Marstons best parnter.

The End.


End file.
